


Finn  died, (story time)

by KaliP



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliP/pseuds/KaliP
Summary: You read, I don't wanna describe this shot post





	Finn  died, (story time)

Finn the human gasped randomly as if he was a an anime girl getting her first panty shot. He looked down to notice a sword that had magically transcended the all important plot armor of his universe. It was roght then and therethat he knew his dream of becoming a Pokémon was never going to come true. 

How sad. 

"Can I get an f," he asked Jake. 

"No." Replied what Finn would could a an asshole. 

Completely devastated Finn healed and broke Jake's knee caps. 

And that's how T-series was born.


End file.
